Heros are remembered Legends never die
by Irish Girl Angel
Summary: A mysterious man comes to the dojo, and has an interesting conversation with Kenshin. who is the new student, and how does Kenshin know her. could it be that she's acutually-----------?
1. Mysterious Stranger

hey, it is i, the great Irish Girl Angel (a.k.a. destiny's moonlight angel), here to bring you my first   
non-songfic!  
  
disclaimer~ i don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heros are remembered, Legends never die  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin kneeled in the yard of the dojo in front of a basin filled with sudsy water as he scrubbed the pile  
of wash floating in the tub(Kaoru's little chore-boy!). He heard the footsteps of the stranger coming down   
the street before the elderly man entered the gates of the dojo. Wiping his hands, he stood to welcome the  
visitor.  
  
"Hello, welcome to our dojo, can I help you with something?" Kenshin smiled warmly at the man.  
  
"Yes, may this old man stopped to rest his tired feet awhile. I have traveled far."   
  
"Of course you may," Kenshin assured him.  
  
The man walked and sat down on the porch (?) with a contented sigh. Kenshin went back to the wash (he never  
quits does he?!). The old man eyed the warrior's sword and then the X shaped scar on his cheek. He smiled,  
now he remembered.  
  
"Battosai the Man Slayer," he uttered  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up in alarm.   
  
"I am no longer the Battosai. I have sworn never to kill again." Kenshin fought to control the urge to run  
the old man through where he stood.  
  
The man threw his head back and laughed, long and hard.  
  
"I do not believe you. You cannot escape your past, anymore than I can. How can you say you are no longer a  
bloodthirsty killer?" The man stared at him, obviously expecting a good answer.  
  
"Because I have taken an oath that I have every intention of keeping. I use my skill to protect the innocent  
now. I shall never again use my sword for evil."  
  
"Come and sit by me Battosai. We shall talk." The man motioned beside him, indicating to the frazzeled  
rurouni where to sit. When Kenshin complied, the man continued. "You do realize that there are people out   
there right now who would stab you as soon as look at you. You made many enimies for yourself Battosai, many  
enimies. Why do you deny who you are, the legendary killer, the Man Slayer?"  
  
"I do not deny it, I have moved on. I will not let my past rule over me."   
  
The man laughed again. "Wise words for one so young. Most would chose death as penance for their crimes. You  
choose life. How interesting indeed."  
  
"Cut to the point old man, what are you trying to say old one?" Kenshin's unending patince was wearing thin.  
  
"Heros are remembered boy, legends never die. You can go on playig hero for the rest of your life, or you  
can continue the legend that is the Battosai."  
  
"I am not the Battosai. I am Kenshin. That is how I shall stay."  
  
The mam got up and walked to the gates.   
  
"Nice chatting with you Kenshin. Take my words to heart, Heros are remembered, Legends never die."  
  
Kenshin watched the old man turn the corner and leave the dojo forever. Then he went back to the wash, the  
man's words ringing in his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
short, but i liked it. gomen, Kenshin was OOC. reviews pleez! 


	2. The New Girl

just for the record, this was going to be a one-shot. but thanks to Irish Girl and a good idea, i have decided,  
against my better judgement, to continue this story. so here it goes, chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was still staring angerly at the wash when once again, footsteps approached the dojo. These were lighter  
though, and the fuming ruruoni didn't hear the child until she was right behind him.  
  
"Excuse me sir," she started.  
  
Kenshin whirled around, sword drawn and at his target throat. He had had quite enough strange guests for one   
day. He sheathed it when he realized that it was a young girl, younger that Yahiko even.  
  
The frightened child staggered back a few steps when the sword was removed from her neck, a look of utter  
terror on her small face, framed by her fire red hair. "What did I do," she squeaked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm Kenshin Himura, what is your name and why have you come here?"  
  
"I'm J-Jade," she stuttered. "I came here to train with a Miss Kaoru," she added, gesturing to the wooden sword  
at her side, which Kenshin noticed for the first time.   
  
'Speak of the devil,' thought Kenshin,'and up she walks'. Sure enough, Kaoru was emerging from the kitchen.   
"Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, dinner's ready!" Then she spotted Jade. "Oh, and who's this?"  
  
"Kaoru, this is Jade, she has come to train with you," Kenshin supplied.  
  
"Wonderful! Welcome Jade. Come on and have supper with us, you can meet our little 'family'."  
  
Jade smiled and nodded. She ran happily to Kaoru and followed her inside. Kenshin watched them go, smiling at   
the perky child. 'It is amazing how quickly her mood can change, just like Kaoru's. She will have to get some  
guts if she is to be a warrior though,' he thought, and then walked in to dinner himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, short, but i hope you like it. i've kinda got a plot, it's in the works. anyway Ja'ne! 


	3. Jade's mysterious past

yay, chapter 3, i'm on a roll! on with the story.  
  
disclaimer~ i don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin awoke earlier than usual the next morning to the sound of a little girl's sword swinging through the   
air. He dressed and pushed aside his door to see Jade thrusting with her sword as Kaoru watched approvingly.  
  
"G'morning Kenshin," she called.  
  
Good morning Miss Kaoru, Jade," he replied.  
  
"What's with *yawn* all the noise?" A sleepy Yahiko came around the corner, followed by an equally dishevaled  
Sano.  
  
"Jade and I got up early to train," answered Kaoru matter-of-factly.   
  
"What about breakfast," cried Yahiko.  
  
"What about it? Jade and I ate already."  
  
"Hhmmpp." Yahiko stompped off to the kitchen to round up breakfast. Kenshin busied himself with some wash, and   
Sano simply dissappeared as usual.  
  
~*~sunset~*~  
  
Jade sat alone on the porch, watching the sun set below the horizon in the distance. Kenshin walked up behind   
her and asked quietly,"Where did you come from?"  
  
She didn't stir, she simply replied. "I don't know. I was abandoned at an orphanage as a baby. Then I ran away  
to become a fighter. I want to be as powerful as the legendary Battosai. Then no one will ever pick on me  
again."  
  
Kenshin's violet eyes had flashed when she metioned the orphanage, but he pushed the memory aside.  
(!hint hint people!)  
"It's time you slept, Kaoru will want you up early tomorrow to train."  
  
"Yes," she replied. She turned and entered her room, shutting the door silently behind her.  
  
Kenshin stared at the closed door for a long moment. 'It can't be'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
whoever did not pick up on those hints is out of luck. maybe you need to re-read the first chapter if you   
don't get it yet. r/r pleez!  
Ja'ne! 


	4. Truth Revealed

i'm back. let's get on with the story.  
  
disclaimer~ i don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin shook himself out of it. 'It's just not possible,' he thought. 'It was to long ago, it can't come   
and bite me in the butt now. She's just about the right age (speaking of which, if anybody knows Yahikos's   
age, could you tell me?),' he countered himself. 'She has your hair.'   
  
"Stop it," he said aloud. "This cannot be happening."  
  
"What can't be happening Kenshin?" He turned to find Kaoru standing behind him with a curious look on her   
face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Perhaps you should sit down Kaoru-dono. This may give you quite a shock."  
  
Kaoru nodded and sat down next to Kenshin. "Spill it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, that's chapter four not. i won't leave you hanging like that. on with the chappie!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It started ten years ago. On my travels, I chanced to meet a young woman. Ummmmmm......." Kenshin paused.  
  
"Kenshin! Baka! You didn't!"  
  
"I did Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin, you don't think that Jade's?"  
  
"I do Kaoru. The lady and I waited till she was born, then left her at an orphanage. Never in my wildest  
dreams did I think that I would ever see her again. Yet here she is. She says she wants to be as powerful   
as the Battosai."  
  
"Oh my. What are we going to do Kenshin? Should we tell her?"  
  
"You are going to train her to be as strong as me I guess. What else can we do? Let's not tell her yet,   
I'll tell her when the time is right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, that's really owari. so do you like? r/r please!  
Ja'ne! 


	5. Sins of the past

i am being so nice to you people. here's another chapter. a little K/K in this one, but not much.  
  
disclaimer~exactly what I said in the first four chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had debated late into the night, and it was decided that Kenshin would be the one to train  
Jade. She was up bright and early as usual, but was slightly surprised when Kaoru informed her that Kenshin  
would be instructing her. Jade excepted it though, and followed the rurouni to the shrine for her first   
lesson as his pupil. It went very well, considering that she was inexperienced and he didn't know the first  
thing about teaching swordsmanship.  
  
The went back to the dojo for lunch, and Kenshin watched the ten-year-old scarf down her food like a wild  
animal. He smiled at his daughter, and he realized that if fate had seen fit to return his child to him, the  
best thing he could do was love and guide her to pay for his sins of 1. having her in the first place, and   
2. abandoning her to an orphanage. Yes, this was right. Kaoru smiled at him from across the table, telling  
him silently that she would help him to take care of the quiet but lively child. He smiled back at her.  
  
A few minutes later, Jade stood up. "Kenshin can we go train s'more now," she asked with puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
"Of course Jade-chan, let's go." Kenshin smiled at the enthusiastic girl, earning a big grin in return. She  
ran for the door, with Kenshin trying to keep up. 'Geez, with that speed, she may just get as good as me.'  
  
Sano and Yahiko laughed at the rurouni, left in the dust by a kid, but stopped when they recieved death   
glares from Kaoru, who turned and looked wistfully at her suddenly slow crush. He never stood a chance.  
  
Unbeknowst to Kenshin and his long-lost daughter, a pair of eyes folled them as they retuned to the shrine.  
The man sneered at the tender-haerted man as he chased the child down the path. What a softie the Man   
Slayer had become in the past ten years. Something had to be done about that.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooooooooo, cliffie! aren't i mean?! anyway, who is watching Kenshin and Jade? come a little closer and i'll  
tell you. no, closer. closer! press your face to the screen! okay, you ready now? here it is, the identity of   
the stalker! *******************! there it is, the stalker's identity. oh, come on people, you didn't really  
think i'd tell you did you? then it wouldn't be a cliffie!  
Ja'ne! 


	6. So much for secrets

i have to stop writing so much. oh well, chapter 6 anyone?  
  
disclaimer~same as in all the other chapters, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and alas, I never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Jade was in bed that night, once again, Kenshin and Kaoru held a conference outside her door. Kaoru  
wanted Kenshin to tell Jade now, but the rurouni dissagreed.   
  
"I want her to get to know me first. I can't just tell her that I'm her father, it would only confuse her.  
She's happy now, let's not ruin it for her. I don't want to drop that on her yet. In any case, sometimes it   
seems like she expects me to chop her head off with my sword."  
  
Kaoru giggled."Well you almost did!"  
  
"She surprised me! I never would have drawn my sword if I hadn't already been upset with that man showing up  
and telling me that I can't escape my past." Kenshin sighed.  
  
Kaoru giggled again. "That's no excuse! If you had done that to me, I would be to scared to come at you with  
a twenty-foot pole. She's got your bravery Kenshin. Out of curiousity, who IS her mother?"  
  
"Damasu Minoka. We met on the road one day, tens years ago."  
  
Another pair of eyes was observing the conversation between the two fighters. Behind them, the door to   
Jade's room had cracked open slightly, and a small violet eye peered out at the man she now knew to be her  
father, and the woman he secretly loved.  
  
"Daddy!" Unable to stand it, she flung open the door and hugged Kenshin tightly.  
  
'So much for secrets,' Kenshin thought as he held his child close.   
  
Kaoru smiled. She had a feeling it was all going to work out just fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, a little short for my tastes, but i like it. i guess the secret's out now. 


	7. Jade's mistake and Kaoru's tears

mind that i am only updating so much because we have a three-day weekend, so don't get used to this. anyway  
on with chapter 7!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Ruruoni Kenshin. I only own Jade and my villan (i'm working on his name) and Jade's real  
mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade awoke the next morning to a bright new day. She put on her kimono, the only one she owned. Kaoru intended  
to change that. At breakfast, she told Jade,  
  
"Today we're going clothes shopping, just us girls."  
  
Jade's face lit up, she had never been shopping before. After breakfast was finished, the girls set out for   
the marketplace. Jade ran excitedly ahead from shop to shop, trying to find the perfect outfit.  
  
"Jade wait up" Kaoru shouted as the girl rounded a corner. It was hard work chasing this child down.  
  
Jade kept running, not wanting to miss a thing. Suddenly a cold hand clasped over her mouth, and she was yanked  
into a dark alley. A knife glistened at her throat. 'He underestimates me,' she thought.'The first thing any  
kid is taught is how to defend themselves from kidnappers.' With that thought, she kicked the man really,  
really hard (you know where). He momentarily removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Kaor-" Jade started, but was silenced again.  
  
"Shut up girl, you're coming with me." Jade couldn't get a good look at her captor as he carted her away from  
her new-found family.  
  
~*~dojo~*~  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru ran into the dojo, out of breath, but screaming anyway.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?! What going on, where's Jade?!" Kenshin was startled to find Kaoru in a panic.  
  
"She's gone Kenshin! She got to far ahead of me, then turned a corner. I heard her start to scream, but it   
sounded like she got cut off. By the time I got around the corner she was gone." Kaoru fell to her knees and   
sobbed, her face in her hands.  
  
Kenshin didn't hesitate. "Sano, Yahiko!" His eyes held a tinge of amber as he called to his friends. They  
arrived quickly, and he issued orders. "Yahiko, stay with Kaoru. Sano, let's go, we've got to save Jade!"  
  
Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the dojo, Sano following behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah, short, but what happened to Jade? will Kenshin save her? tune in for the next chapter to find out!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	8. That lying kidnapper!

hey, i'm, back with chapter 8!  
  
disclaimer~ if you haven't figured that out yet than you're a baka  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade sat and stared defiantly at her captor.   
  
"My father will rescue me, and he'll beat the living tar out of you, that is, if I don't get you first!" She  
stuggled against the ropes that held her to the pole.  
  
"Oh shush. You can't do anything tied to that pole."  
  
"We'll see about that!" She kicked him again (you know where).  
  
"STUPID WENCH!" The man jumped back clutching his you-know-where. "How dare you!" Then an idea popped into  
his evil head. "Maybe I'm not the evil one. Maybe I saved you from your 'father'".  
  
Now he had her attention. Her violet eyes locked on to him as he sat down to tell the story.  
  
"I too was a killer during the revolution......"  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'I too'" Jade asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know? He never told you? Your father, Kenshin Himura, is the legendary Battosai."  
  
Jade gave an audible gasp. "My father...... was a cold-blooded killer?"  
  
"IS a cold-blooded killer."  
  
"No......."  
  
"Yes child. You never know when he might go Battosai and start slaughtering mercilessly. You are lucky that   
I saved you before it was to late."  
  
"Wait, you said that you were a killer too! Who's to say that you won't kill me?" Jade was getting scared  
now.  
  
"I didn't make a habit of killing like your father did. It is not an addiction for me as it is for him. You   
are fortunate that I will not kill."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
boy, this guy can lie can't he?   
Ja'ne! 


	9. To save the one you love

here comes chapter 9! rating is up because of a violent death in this chapter.  
  
disclaimer~ see chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kidnapper untied Jade from the pole after he was sure that she trusted him. He had managed to convince  
her that she would be better off with him than her father, the Battosai.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the hideout crashed in, courtesy of Sano. Kenshin rushed in, followd cloesly by his  
door-bashing friend.  
  
"Jade, are you alright?" Kenshin looked at his daughter, who had ran and hid behind her captor.  
  
"Stay away from me," she shouted at her would-be rescuers.  
  
"What's wrong chibi," asked Sano. "Don't you remember us? It's me, Sano."  
  
"I know who you are! You're killers, cold-blooded killers," Jade cried through tears of fear.  
  
"Who are you, what did you do to my daughter?!" Kenshin looked ready to bash some skulls if this man had   
hurt his child. Why was she afraid of him?  
  
"Don't remember me Battosai? I am Abunai. You fought me once. You thought I was dead. I survived, and now I  
have your daughter. Isn't revenge sweet Battosai."  
  
Jade jumped away from the man. "You lied to me!"  
  
"Of course I did. I had to make you believe your father was evil, though I can see it didn't work. Oh well,  
it makes little difference now." Abunai grabbed Jade by the arm. "Come Battosai, come and rescue your kid."  
  
Kenshin didn't have to be told twice. He launched himself at Abunai and drew his sword. The kidnapper threw  
Jade across the room, she slammed into the wall and fell unconcious. Sano ran to help her as Kenshin faught  
on.  
  
"Prepare to die Battosai!" Abunai blocked Kenshin's attack and struck at him fiercely.  
  
The battle waged on as Sano worked in vain to awaken the small girl. Minutes pasted, then Sano heard the  
sound of clashing swords stop. Abunai lay on the floor, Kenshin's sword to his throat.  
  
"Sano," Kenshin asked,"is Jade still out cold?"  
  
"Yeah Kenshin, she's out."  
  
"Good, I don't want her to see this." He turned to the kidnapper. "My name is Kenshin, not Battosai. You  
would do well to remember that. This is for my daughter." In one swift move, Kenshin removed Abunai's head.  
  
Sano stared in a state of shock, 'Kenshin killed' was the only thought running through his mind.  
  
"Let's go Sano. Kaoru will be worried." Kenshin picked up his daughter and they went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
only one more chapter, then there will be a sequal to this called 'Family is forever, True mothers don't lie  
you guys should read it.  
Ja'ne! 


	10. No ends, only beginings

last chapter. i know i posted way to much, but i had fun with this story.  
  
disclaimer~see chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,and 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru brushed through Jade's hair one last time, then her own.  
  
"You look beautilful Kaoru," said Jade.  
  
"Thanks. I hope Kenshin thinks so too."  
  
Music began to play. Kaoru gave Jade a little push to get her going, and Jade walked calmly down the isle,  
tossing flower petals as she went.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath as Jade reached the altar and stood off to one side. Kaoru stepped out, her white  
dress shining in the early morning light. Kenshin smiled at his bride, and Jade smiled at her soon-to-be  
mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so i'm a sucker for happy endings. this was realllllllllyyyyyy short, but there is a sequal! It's called   
'Family is forever, true mothers never lie.' note that it rymes with this fic's title. anyway, i'll post the  
sequal sometime this week, so look for it.  
  
Happy Easter Everybody! Ja'ne 


End file.
